


Meant to Be

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Leo and Mikey were born girls, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph loves Leo, but there's no need to come out and tell her. It's not like she's going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim them not. nosiree.
> 
> Written for my friend Nis86 on Deviantart

After they had begun to have nightly patrols Donnie had printed them out a map of the city. It helped Leonardo to plan their routes for both themselves as well as Master Splinter, as the brightly colored tacks of blue, orange, red and purple she used to mark their intended trail would serve as a guide for Splinter to follow should there be a night they didn’t return. It was a necessary precaution after their first, nearly fatal run in with the Shredder.

It was incredibly clever of the female turtle and Raph couldn’t help but feel proud of his mate. Not that he’d ever tell her that, because he knew what her response would be. She’d give him one of her smug half-smiles, royal-blue eyes alight with amusement. The “yeah, I know I’m good,” smile. It was the same expression she always gave when he complimented her on something, whether it was practical like an idea about tacks, to something more intimate such as how delicious her mouth tasted.

Either way it drove him absolutely crazy in more ways than one.

“You love me,” Leo loved to tease him, when she saw how she affected him. “You think I’m adorable.”

“Mikey’s adorable,” Raph grumbled back, “but unfortunately she’s with Donnie, so I’m stuck with you.”

He always said it while nuzzling her neck, breathing in her sweet, wonderful scent, and so Leo never believed him. She just giggled and tugged him closer. Raph never actually came out and told her how he felt, but actions spoke louder than words, right? So she had to know.

Leo’s finger trailed over the map, her expression intense as she mumbled unintelligibly to herself for a few moments. The other three watched her silently, knowing better than to interrupt while she worked out a plan. Mikey stood close to her sister’s side, her own baby-blue eyes observing both Leo and the map alternately. That was the only time of night that the youngest turtle teen was quiet and calm. Really Raph had no idea how Donnie not only functioned around her constant energy, but was actually attracted to it. 

To each their own, he supposed.

But that night they weren’t going on a simple patrol, a night of enjoyment the warm summer air improved by the chance of busting a few Purple Dragon heads. Kraang activity had been particularly heavy as of late and it all seemed to center around a specific factory at the docks. Worried that the alien robots were gearing up for another invasion, they were determined to check it out. 

“Alright,” Leo finally straightened, “this is what we’re going to do. Michelangelo and I will sneak in the back right here where Casey said he’d spotted a broken window, while Raphael and Donatello, you guys keep an eye on the outside in case any Kraang try to run out.”

“What? No way!” Raph narrowed his eyes defiantly, his hands curled into fists at his sides. “We’re not letting you go in alone!”

Leo’s eyes flashed up at him. “We can handle it,” she insisted, annoyed he was questioning her orders yet again. “I’m the leader and you do as I say.”

“I know you’re the leader!” he muttered back. “You bring it up all the freaking time.”

“I wouldn’t have to constantly bring it up, if you would just do as I tell you for once.”

“Raph’s just concerned,” Donnie interrupted, trying to defuse the tension before it became another full-out fight. “We have no idea what’s in that factory. What if they managed to bring Traang back? We don’t want to lose the two of you like we lost Leatherhead and Metalhead.”

Mikey’s expression saddened at the mention of their friends. She reached out and clasped Donnie’s wrist. “We won’t let that happen to us,” she assured him. “If it comes down to something that serious, we’ll get out of there.”

“Mikey’s right,” Leo nodded, though her own eyes never left Raph’s bright green. “We’re not going to take any risks. The fact is that we have no backup. Casey is still recovering from a sprained ankle and April has the flue. Neither one of them are up to this and it has to be tonight. We need you to be outside.”

That was the final decision.

“I still don’t like this,” Raph said later, restlessly twirling one of his sai in his hand.

He and Donnie were nearly invisible in the darkness of the docks, eyes aglow as they stared at the large, abandoned factory. It had once been used to shove fish parts into tin cans or something, and though it had long closed down, there was still a waft of stink and he crinkled his nose in disgust.

“Ugh… smells out here.”

“Mmm…” Donnie agreed distractedly, his own fingers grasping his Bo Staff like a lifeline. “Did you know that the first man to start the practice of canning food was Nicolas Appert, the ‘Father of Canning’? In the year 1795 he began experimenting…”

Raph rolled his eyes. He blocked out Donnie’s rambling; it was something his brother did when he  
was nervous and although it was incredibly annoying, Raph let him do it. Didn’t mean he was going to actually pay attention though.

“I don’t know how Mikey puts up with you…” he muttered.

His headpiece suddenly crackled to life, Leo’s urgent voice broken up by static. “R.. aph… onnie… can… me?! Trap…. Ge… away…!”

“Leo!?” Raph jumped up from his crouched position, smacking his fingers against the crappy headpiece. “Leo! Come in! Damn it, repeat that!”

“Go… bomb… ter… hurry…!” Mikey attempted, but her voice crackled just as badly.

“Bomb!?” Donnie exclaimed in alarm. Together he and Raph stared racing towards the factory.

“What the hell is happening?” Raph demanded. “Why can’t we hear them!?”

“Whatever the Kraang have in there must be messing with the frequency,” Donnie panted as they ran towards the building. “Quick! We need to--”

BOOM!

The two male turtles were thrown back by the sudden explosion, smacking hard against the wooden dock as pieces of brick and glass flew down around them. They instinctively curled up in fetal positions, arms protecting their heads from injury as heat washed over their bodies.

Donnie was the first to raise his head, brown eyes wide in horror as he took in the bright orange flames that danced towards the sky in what was left of the factory. “NO!” 

Raph scrambled to his feet and immediately started for the building. Two strong arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him back into a taller frame. “Let go! We have to help them!”

“Raph, stop!” Donnie yanked him backwards, fighting to contain the stronger turtle. “There’s nothing we can do!” he cried, his whole body shaking. “Th-there’s nothing left!”

“No! No no no! Mikey! Leo!” Raph collapsed to his knees, slamming his fists hard against the dock. “I never… I never even told her how I…”

His vision swam, blocked by the heavy, hot tears that clouded his eyes and escaped his red mask to flow down his emerald cheeks. All he could see was Leo’s sweet smile as she snuggled in his arms, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

He loved her and he never even told her. Now she was gone. His chin dropped down, head bowed and eyes shut tight. “I never told her how much I love her…”

He didn’t hear Donnie sudden intake of breath beside him; barely registered his brother’s sudden exclamation. Raph’s nose caught the scent of fish exactly one second before he was suddenly incased in warm, trembling arms.

“Raph, I love you, too!”

“L-Leo?” Raph’s hands grabbed the other’s shell and he shoved her back at arm’s length, staring into teary blue eyes.

Smudged with ash and smelling heavily of dead sea creatures, Leo was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Raph yanked her back against his body, pressing kisses all over her face and neck.

“Oh God, Leo! You’re alive! Holy fuck you stink!”

Leo laughed and pulled back, punching him hard in the shoulder. “You try smelling like roses after going into a place like that, you jerk--”

Her rant was cut off as Raph covered her mouth with his own, wrapping his arms around her smaller body with a desperate need as he dragged them both down.

“How did you manage to escape?” Donnie asked Mikey, nuzzling her temple as he held her tight in his arms.

“Leo’s quick thinking and a nearby window,” Mikey explained. Like Leo, she was practically encased in fish and ash, but Donnie had never seen anything to amazing in his entire life. “I never moved so fast. But the thought of never seeing you again…” She pulled back enough to look up at him. “Nothing is going to keep the four of us apart, Donnie. This is where we’re supposed to be.”

Donnie’s arms tightened around her, bringing Mikey flush up against him again. “It’s what we are meant to be,” he smiled. A husky moan dragged his attention to the other two turtles on the ground nearby and Donnie blanched a bit at the sight he was greeted with. That was a mental image he’d never escape from. “Seriously guys, can’t you wait until we get home first?!”


End file.
